Life
by JayWebberMorgan
Summary: 4 - With a yes from the parents, the two girls head to Spoon Island.
1. Chapter 1

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=**  
 _\- 1 ONE 1 -_  
 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Backpack stuffed to the brink with what little belongings she possessed, Elizabeth Webber silently trudges her way through the foot traffic of the bus station, intent on catching the next bus out of Colorado. She wasn't certain where she'd escape to, but she knew she couldn't stay where she is now. Though her parents couldn't care less whether she survived her teenage years or not, she certainly wasn't ready to kick the bucket just yet and staying there would have done her in for sure. Using the money she took from those hellish people, Elizabeth purchased a ticket to the only place she could think to go, the only place left for her to go. Port Charles.

Snatching the ticket once it was within reaching distance, she quickly made her way to the bus before anyone could comment or question her lack of adult supervision. Climbing into the bus, she hands over the ticket before taking a seat at the back of the bus, situating her belongings to ensure she made the venture alone. Settling into the seat once the bus began to depart, Elizabeth lets out a deep sigh of relief, not at all caring what her sister or Grandmother will think when she arrives in town. They had made it quite clear that her presence wasn't needed or wanted. Big whoop. She'll find a place to stay as far away from them as she possibly can in that town. Who needs family anyway?

Hours would pass, her backside growing numb, before the bus pulls into the rundown town, letting off a couple passengers before taking off once again. Backpack slung on her shoulder, Elizabeth takes a deep breath in before walking over to a nearby bench to gather her thoughts. First and foremost, she needs a place to stay, after which a job would be preferable. Then again, as she tries to think of a place to crash, a more important issue arises through the sound of her stomach grumbling. Food. First and foremost, food. Then she'll figure out a place to stay from there.

Not wanting to waste money on transportation, she begins her walk through town in search of something decent to eat, stumbling upon a diner almost an hour later. Deciding it was better than nothing, she makes her way inside, surprised to see that it was pretty busy. Diners weren't exactly a big thing in her area and she had assumed it'd be the same here. Clearly she was wrong. Walking up to the counter, she's greeted by a young girl, around her age, with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, I'll be, a new face." the girl says with a soft chuckle. "Hi, I'm Emily. Been in town long?"

"About an hour." Elizabeth admits. "I'm Liz."

"Well, Liz, welcome to Port Charles." Emily replies cheerfully. "Would you like to look over the menu?"

"Or you could suggest something." Elizabeth counters. "I'd eat pretty much anything."

"In that case, grab that table there and I'll bring your order right over." Emily says with a gesture to the empty table at the corner of the room before pouring a soda for her. "Here. While you wait."

"Thanks."

Taking the drink, Elizabeth walks over to the table to have a seat, taking a sip of the drink once she's settled. Cheerful people aren't usually the type of people she associates with, seeing as her sister played miss cheerful on the daily, but she finds that she doesn't mind it with this waitress all that much. It wouldn't take long before Emily walks over with two trays of food, plopping one down in front of Elizabeth before taking a seat herself.

"Its my dinner break, do you mind?" Emily explains as she settles a napkin over her lap. "I usually eat alone at this table. It'd be nice to have some company."

"I don't mind." Elizabeth assures as she picks up the spoon. "So what is this, anyway?"

"Ruby's famous chili. Town favorite." Emily says matter-of-factly. "Its great. Promise."

With that, the two girls enjoyed their meals in silence, Emily taking great pleasure in seeing Elizabeth enjoy the food set before her. As they relax back into their chairs after a good meal, the two girls decide to get to know each other, having nothing else better to do as they wait for their stomachs to settle. To their surprise, they actually had quite a few things in common, which made settling into a friendship with each other a lot easier. Deeper questions were brought to light when Elizabeth ducks out of sight while her sister, Sarah, came into the diner. Luckily, Emily wasn't too big of a fan of Sarah, either.

"Wow...I never knew she was that bad." Emily voices after Elizabeth explains why she's basically in town on her own. "That's just crazy. How can your family treat you like that?"

"Its how it is when you're the unwanted child." Elizabeth says with a shrug of her shoulders. "To be quite honest, I've never met anyone that wasn't completely obsessed with Saint Sarah."

"Yeah, well, she showed me her true colors a while ago." Emily explains. "She strung my best friend along while really wanting to be with his brother."

"Seriously?"

"And, as if that wasn't bad enough, when she finally got to be with his brother, who is also a friend of mine, she tried to get together with my brothers." Emily groans at the thought. "Thankfully neither of them fell for her, not that I thought either would."

"Wow...that's a side of Sarah that I didn't even know existed." Elizabeth admits, truly impressed that her sister learnt a new level of low. "So...who's she with now?"

"My dumb best friend, of course." Emily sighs, shaking her head. "Anyway, if you're really looking for a place to crash, my family's got tons of space."

"You don't think they'd mind having a stranger in their house?"

"Trust me, you'll be more than welcome." Emily assures. "On the plus side, its a Sarah free zone since she's no longer welcomed there."

"I love it already." Elizabeth says with a bright smile, pulling out money to pay for the meal, only for Emily to push the money back to her. "Its for the meal."

"Don't sweat it. Perks of the job is free food." Emily says as she rises to her feet. "Just relax here while I finish my shift. If you need a refill on the drink just let me know."

"Thanks, Em."

"What are friends for, right?" Emily says with a shrug. "See you in a bit."

As she waited for Emily to finish her shift, Elizabeth decided to turn her attention to the other patrons of the diner, watching as they interacted with one another. The atmosphere within that small diner was unlike any diner she's been to in the past. It was an interesting thing to see as families sat down to dinner with smiles on their faces and kind conversations among themselves. Every now and again, someone would walk into the diner and others would greet them in passing. Sitting there, watching it all, she finds that she just might like it in that small town after all.

"Ready?" Emily asks her once her shift was over.

"Yeah." Elizabeth replies as she rises to her feet, grabbing her backpack as she does. "This town really isn't what I had expected."

"I hear that a lot." Emily admits as she walks out of the diner with Elizabeth. "Stay for a while and you'll learn the dramatic side of it all, trust me. Its not all rainbow and sunshine in this town."

"I'd hope not." Elizabeth says honestly. "Where's the fun in that?"

"With that attitude, you'll feel right at home with my family." Emily laughs softly as they climb into her car. "We Quartermaines are the professionals at drama."

"Then I can't wait to meet them."

The drive to the house is spent singing along to songs on the radio in true girl fashion before they pull up to the house and park in the garage. Making their way into the house, Elizabeth is at awe with how big the house truly was, having never lived in a place so big. Showing her around the house, Emily shows her all the rooms that mattered before bringing her to the one person that Emily felt Elizabeth needed to meet. Her grandmother, Lila Quartermaine. After hearing about the broken relationship between Elizabeth and her own grandmother, Audrey, Emily couldn't help but want to introduce Elizabeth to the woman that portrays the true meaning of being a grandmother. Hoping the two could gain a bond of their own.

"Well, it is truly a pleasure to meet you, my dear." Lila voices lovingly with a soft smile. "You are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you need. Just know that, by doing so, school is a must. No way around it. In order to make something of yourself, you must learn the tools to do so."

"School's important to me, too, so, I don't have a problem with that." Elizabeth assures. "I wouldn't mind helping around the house, either. I can get a job and pay you for letting me stay here, as well."

"If you wish to get a job, dear, do so for your own benefit. I won't take a dime from you." Lila assures her. "As long as you keep with your studies and pitch in when needed, that'll be quite enough."

"Thank you, so much, Mrs. Quartermaine." Elizabeth says wholeheartedly. "You won't regret this, I promise."

"I have no doubt about it." Lila assures. "Go on, make yourself at home and get some rest. We'll see to your enrollment at Port Charles High, in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am." Elizabeth says before walking out of the room.

"Thank you, Grandmother." Emily says wholeheartedly as she hugs her grandmother goodnight.

"Thank you, my dear, for proving just how big your heart truly is." Lila replies. "You have grown into quite the young woman."

"I learnt from the best." Emily says with a bright smile. "Goodnight, Grandmother."

"Goodnight, my dear."

"You're really fortunate, you know that?" Elizabeth voices as they make their way to the room adjacent to Emily's. "To have a grandmother like her, I mean."

"Yeah...I know." Emily admits. "But my fortune came at a great price."

"Right...sorry." Elizabeth sighs. "I just wish I had someone like that..."

"I get it, trust me." Emily assures. "Anyway, so, here it is. I usually use this room for sleepovers, but its all yours now. You can decorate it anyway you want...make it yours. My room's just through that door."

"Emily..." Elizabeth calls to her as she's about to walk to her room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really fortunate to have met you." Elizabeth says honestly. "You're taking a real chance on me...something I never got from my family...you won't regret it."

"I know." Emily smiles brightly. "Call it a feeling, but somehow I know we were destined to meet. It was inevitable."

"I hope so." Elizabeth admits. "Goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight, Liz." Emily replies softly. "See you in the morning."

As the door closes behind Emily, Elizabeth makes her way over to the bed, dropping her backpack on the floor before plopping down on the mattress. The choice she made to leave that hellish family had come out of a few for her life. She never once thought that this would be her reality once she made her way to that small town. She was prepared to fight for anything she needed or wanted. She was ready to face the harsh world as long as it meant that she would be able to live her life as she saw fit.

Sitting there now, in the biggest house she's ever seen, having a room and a friend to go with it, Elizabeth just couldn't believe her luck. Overwhelmed with emotions, Elizabeth digs through her backpack for the only thing that truly helps her when her heart's this full. Her sketchbook. Sitting up at the head of the bed, she flips to a blank page before drowning herself in her art. This may not have been the way she saw her choice taking her, but she doesn't regret any of it for a second. Swearing that she won't let anyone regret taking the chance on her. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=**  
 _\- 2 TWO 2-_  
 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Sitting up in bed, snuggled with the most comfortable covers she's ever used in her life, Elizabeth takes a moment to appreciate her surroundings. To settle into the reality that has become her own. It really happened, she thought to herself, she really did it. She ran away from the family that her parents had left her with and she really made her way to Port Charles. It all really happened.

"Morning!" Emily exclaims into the room before plopping herself onto the bed in front of Elizabeth. "How'd you sleep?"

"Depends." Elizabeth looks at her skeptically. "Is this a Princess and the Pea kind of situation?"

"No." Emily laughed. "Just wondering if the bed's to your liking."

"Oh, then, yeah." Elizabeth assures. "Best sleep I've had in years, honestly."

"Good." Emily replies happily. "Come on, breakfast is about to be served. You don't want to miss out on the first pickings, trust me."

"Shouldn't I get changed?" Elizabeth questions her curiously. "This is the first time they'll be meeting me. I should probably make a good first impression."

"More like a real first impression." Emily counters. "Show them who you really are and the transition will be a lot smoother."

"Okay. If you say so." Elizabeth says before hopping out of bed. "Well, come on, slowpoke. Last one downstairs is a smelly old troll."

"Oh, you're so on!"

Rushing out of the bedroom, the two girls playfully race down to the family room for breakfast, laughing as they both make it to the table at the same time. The usual bickering between the adults is put on the back burner as they take in the two girls' laughter and enjoyment. Its not every morning that laughter greets them at the breakfast table.

"Well, good morning, ladies." Emily's father, Alan, greets them with his wife by his side. "Seems you two have had quite the morning."

"And it has only begun." her mother, Monica, comments. "One can only wonder how you'll top it."

"Challenge accepted." Emily responds with a smile. "Mom, Dad, this is Elizabeth Webber. Liz, this is mom and dad."

"Its a pleasure to meet you both." Elizabeth says softly. "Emily's told me so much about you."

"All nice things, I hope." Alan teases.

"Of course, always." Emily assures.

"Emily, make introductions and then have breakfast." Monica directs. "Once you both are settled, we'll talk more about living arrangements and such, okay?"

"Yes, mom." Emily replies simply. "Grandmother said something about getting her enrolled to PCH today."

"One of our many topics." Monica assures. "Grandmother's feeling a little under the weather today, so, the task will fall upon your father and I."

"All of which will be discussed after breakfast." Alan comments. "Go on. We'll see you both in the den later."

Introductions are made all around before Elizabeth and Emily settle at a table of their own to have a rather delicious breakfast. There were so many choices, it was nearly impossible to get them all onto their plates, but they managed. Elizabeth attention diverts to the family every so often, intrigued by the dynamics shared between them. Though it was clear that they do tend to bicker quite easily with each other, there was still a level of respect and admiration through each encounter. Clearly, they're a family that loves each other, she could tell just from looking at Emily. How wonderful it would be to have a family like this.

"First things first, we have spoken to your grandmother..." Monica begins as they sit down to discuss where they go from there, stopping when she notices the look on Elizabeth's face. "I'm guessing you can see how that conversation went."

"Yes, ma'am." Elizabeth sighs. "I can pretty much guess what they said about me."

"You needn't worry. Your grandmother spoke quite highly of your sister and she turned out to be anything but." Monica explains. "As far as judges of character, I won't be taking Audrey's word on it."

"I appreciate that." Elizabeth admits. "None of my family's quite fond of me, to be honest."

"Yeah, well, that's their loss." Emily says seriously. "They don't know what they're missing out on."

"Thanks, Em." Elizabeth smiles softly.

"To get back to the topic at hand, I have assured your grandmother that we'll be taking full responsibility for you while you're in town." Monica continues. "She's agreed to have your parents sign over legal guardianship for you by today's end."

"If it's alright with you, that is." Alan adds. "We've conditioned it to where it'll only be in effect until you graduate from high school."

"You'd do that for me?" Elizabeth looks at them as tears begin to fill her eyes. "You'd take me in to your family until I graduate?"

"Safe to say that you'd be okay with that?" Monica questions.

"Okay? I...I couldn't even begin to tell you what this means to me." Elizabeth practically exclaims. "I swear I'll help around the house and I'll do whatever chores you want me to. I'll clean all the bathrooms, I'll scrub down the driveways...I'll clean the pool..."

"Whoa, slow down, we have enough staff to do all that." Alan places a gentle hand on Elizabeth's shoulder to silence her rambling. "All we expect from you is that you keep with your studies and abide by house rules."

"And, if you feel inclined to do so, we'd love it if you'd volunteer at the hospital with Emily." Monica explains. "She seems to enjoy it and we believe you just might, as well."

"I'd love to." Elizabeth says without hesitation. "I've tried to volunteer back home, but my parents didn't think it was wise."

"The more I learn about those people, the more I can't stand them." Emily groans. "Come on. Lets go get you signed up now."

"Um...would that be okay?" Elizabeth asks the parents. "Is there more to discuss?"

"No, you go on." Alan assures. "I think everything else will unfold as it should. For now, you two head to the hospital and we'll see you back here for dinner tonight."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Elizabeth hugs both of Emily's parents, thanking them, before rushing out the door with Emily to sign up for the volunteer program at the hospital. Alone again, Monica and Alan discuss the Webbers and the lengths that they believe they are willing to go for this child.

It was clear that her family didn't think her worth much because they didn't fight them on the situation even a little bit. Other than their image, they didn't see any problem with having Elizabeth stay with them for as long as they wanted her. Audrey had even dared to ask them if they were sure they wanted to take on that kind of responsibility. Clearly someone had to since her own family wouldn't.

Whatever the case may be, there must be a reason that this child has found her way into their family, and they will do whatever it takes to see this child has a decent upbringing before she reaches her adulthood. With living arrangements already taken care of, guardianship in the works, the only thing left was getting her enrolled in school and making sure she was well supplied to succeed in her educational career.

"Nikolas, hey!" Emily greets her friend when she spots him as they get off the elevator. "Come here, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh, hey, Em." Nikolas replies as he walks over to them. "Who's this?"

"This is my new roomie slash best friend." Emily explains. "Elizabeth Webber, Nikolas Cassadine. Nikolas, Elizabeth."

"New best friend, huh?" Nikolas inquires. "Wouldn't let Lucky hear you say that."

"Yeah, well, he's Sarah-obsessed at the moment, so, blah." Emily counters. "Anyway, Liz wants to sign up for the volunteer program."

"Oh, really?" Nikolas turns to Elizabeth. "That's something I can definitely help you with. We've been looking for volunteers."

"Well, here I am." Elizabeth says simply. "Ready and willing."

"Perfect. Right this way." Nikolas steps to the side, gesturing for her to walk with him. "I've got all the paperwork in my office."

"You coming, Em?" Elizabeth asks her.

"Nah, I'm gonna go check in on some patients." Emily replies. "Don't worry. Nikolas is good people."

"TBD." Elizabeth counters with a slight smirk before walking off with Nikolas.

"TBD?" Nikolas questions her as they head to his office.

"To be determined." Elizabeth explains. "I just met you. What kind of person I think you are is still to be determined."

"Fair enough." Nikolas accepts. "You know, Sarah told me a lot about you..."

"And Em told me a lot about you." Elizabeth counters. "Prince Nikolas."

"Touche." Nikolas replies as he opens the door. "I won't rush to judgement if you won't."

"Deal." Elizabeth laughs softly.

"So, here's the paperwork you need to fill out." Nikolas explains as he hands it over. "I'll need some time to work you into the schedule. Most likely you'll be working the same time as Emily."

"Works for me." Elizabeth assures. "So, when do you think I'll be able to start volunteering?"

"Couple days. Once I rearrange a few things, you should appear on the roster by the end of the week." Nikolas assures. "The fact that you're this eager to volunteer is a major plus by the way."

"The fact that you run this program is a major plus for you, too, Prince." Elizabeth counters with a slight smirk. "Anything else I need?"

"Nope...just that." Nikolas says, amused. "I'm beginning to see why Sarah talks about you the way she does."

"Oh, really?" Elizabeth counters. "Why's that?"

"She sees you as a threat." Nikolas says simply. "You're the fun sister."

"No one's ever said that to me before." Elizabeth replies honestly. "You really think so?"

"Sure." Nikolas shrugs his shoulders. "Sarah's not all too fond of the attention not being on her. Someone like you could really ruin her ego."

"That's one way to look at it, I guess." Elizabeth says simply. "I'll fill this out and get it back to you as soon as I can."

"No problem." Nikolas assures. "As long as you have that in before you start your first shift, it'll be just fine."

"All set?" Emily questions them when she gets back to them.

"Yup." Elizabeth assures. "Got all the paperwork right here."

"Great." Emily smiles brightly. "Lets go hangout at the lake before we grab lunch then."

"Sure." Elizabeth says with a shrug. "I could go for a swim."

"Bye, Nik. Thanks for everything." Emily says to her friend before hugging him goodbye.

"Yeah, thanks, Prince." Elizabeth says before walking off with Emily. "You're right...he's good people."

"Told you so." Emily counters laughingly. "Come on, lets get out of here."

"Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=**  
 _\- 3 THREE 3 -_  
 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

It was like a whirlwind, the process of getting her enrolled in high school and purchasing all her supplies that she needed, thrown a little off balance by how giving the Quartermaines were. They were all so welcoming and accepting of her, giving her anything she could possibly need and more. Sure, it wasn't all easy, still quite a few things she needed to learn about those around her, having learnt the hard way not to talk to Tracy before she's had her morning coffee. Not unless you've got some kind of death wish that is. Thankfully, for her sake, AJ got her out of there before Tracy could really lose it.

"Aren't you going to unpack your things?" Emily questions from the doorway between their shared rooms. "Its been nearly a week."

"I know." Elizabeth replies simply, going over the supply list once more to make sure she had everything. "I will."

"Everything okay?" Emily probes as she walks over to sit in front of her on the bed. "You can talk to me, you know. I won't judge."

"Its nothing, really." Elizabeth assures. "I guess I'm just not used to being anywhere long enough to unpack."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that here." Emily assures her. "You're stuck with us until graduation day and beyond, if I have any say in it."

"And I couldn't possibly tell you have much that means to me." Elizabeth replies wholeheartedly. "I...I just need time. I'll get there, promise."

"Take all the time you need." Emily says with a soft smile. "Anyway, to the real reason why I barged in so nicely, AJ's dropping us to school. You better hurry if you want breakfast before we leave."

"Yes, ma'am." Elizabeth laughs softly. "I'll be down in five."

"Cool." Emily says before turning on her heels. "I'll fix you up a plate then."

"Mmm...sounds good." Elizabeth says as she starts putting her supplies into her backpack. "You know how I like it."

"One of everything, piled high." Emily replies easily. "If it has chocolate in it, double up."

"And that's why you're my best friend." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Thanks. I'll be down once I'm done."

Watching as Emily closed the door between their rooms, Elizabeth lets out a deep sigh once its shut, taking a glance at the backpack she had come to Port Charles with. She's been meaning to unpack that thing, but she just hasn't be able to bring herself to do it. Each time she tried, she ended up staring at the thing for hours before eventually zipping it back up, still stuffed to the brink with her things. Maybe it wasn't only about not settling down for too long, but also because she didn't want to bring her past into her present. Whichever one it is, she just hasn't been able to bring herself to unpack it just yet. Eventually. Maybe. Hopefully.

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she heads downstairs to the family room for breakfast, taking a moment to admire the others as they start in on the local news of the day. They are so beautifully imperfect. Seeing that Tracy has successfully been caffeinated, she bids her a good morning, to which she receives it back the same. A slight smile on her lips, she joins Emily at their usual table, impressed with the food she has piled up for her today. A clank of their glass, a cheers with their orange juice, the girls proceed to devour their breakfast, well fed for the day ahead.

"Well, looks like this is where we split up." Emily says as they stand at their lockers. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Elizabeth says with a shrug. "Its just high school. How bad can it be, right?"

"Like hell in a picnic basket." Emily laughs softly. "I'll see you for first break."

"By the fountain." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I remember."

"Okay." Emily smiles softly. "See you soon."

"See you soon."

Storing her things in her locker, Elizabeth locks it up before making her way to her homeroom class, eager to get her first day over with and settle into a routine already. The day went by relatively like any other first day has gone by for her, not too much out of the ordinary, until she made her way to the fountain to meet up with Emily for first break. It was there that she and her sister finally came face to face. The look on Sarah's face told her enough, she wasn't happy with her, not in the least. As if Elizabeth cared at this point.

"You must feel so good about yourself." Sarah states unimpressed. "Getting the poor Quartermaines to buy into your little victim act. Poor Elizabeth, her family hates her, drown her in your pity."

"Coming from the person that couldn't be bothered to stay with one person." Elizabeth counters plainly. "Attention seeker, much?"

"At least I'll never be seen as a charity case."

"No, of course not. Just an ungrateful, indecisive, self-centered drama queen." Elizabeth snaps back. "Better title by far, right?"

"You know what, Elizabeth..." Sarah's anger began to escalate when Emily came walking up to them, silencing anything she was about to say.

"Go ahead and finish, Sarah." Emily probes, an arched expression upon her face as she moves to stand by Elizabeth's side. "Don't stop on my account."

"Emily." Sarah sighs, turning to look at her former friend. "I wish you'd see that she's not good for you or your family."

"I think we're talking about the wrong Webber." Emily counters. "You used and abused our friendship till there was nothing left. If any Webber should stay away from my family, its you."

"Fine. Whatever." Sarah scoffs. "Just don't come running to me when she proves me right."

"Nothing she could ever do would prove you right." Emily counters with ease. "Seeing as she's been more of a friend to me this past week than you've ever been in the years I've known you."

"Is that so?" Sarah questions.

"Yeah." Emily states firmly. "So, for your own sake, Sarah, I suggest you steer clear of Elizabeth before I show you just how good a friend **I** can be."

"Everything okay here?" Lucky, Sarah's boyfriend, walks up to them with a concerned look on his face, clearly seeing the tension between the three. "Em?"

"Just peachy." Emily states simply before turning to Lucky. "If you'll excuse us, Liz and I have to be somewhere."

Linking arms with Elizabeth, Emily ushered her away from the couple, thoroughly over Sarah and her holier than thou attitude. Letting the situation settle without tearing it apart with conversation, the two friends share a smile before grabbing a drink at the vending machines and taking a seat in a secluded area of the break area. Talk of after school plans are discussed through the rest of the break before they head off in different directions at the sound of the bell. Lunch went along relatively the same, the two enjoying lunch at a table of their own in the corner of the cafeteria, enjoying talks of after school plans and other such things.

"Well, look who it is." Elizabeth comments as they enter the local diner after school and find Nikolas sitting down at a table alone. "Hey, Prince. Dare we trouble you with our company?"

"Funny." Nikolas rolls his eyes slightly before using his foot to push out the chair across from him. "Sit down, Motormouth."

"Ha. How long did that one take you?" Elizabeth counters as she plops down into the seat, pushing out one for Emily. "All day?"

"Probably all week." Emily counters, laughing at the look on Nikolas's face. "Really? That took you all week?"

"Would you just order something already?" Nikolas says as he closes the folder he had been looking at and sets it aside. "You know, its not fair that you two always gang up on me."

"True." Elizabeth accepts. "But that's half the fun."

"I've noticed." Nikolas shakes his head before waving over the waitress. "My friends would like to order some lunch."

Jokes are set aside as the two place their orders before settling into conversations of plans for the weekend, seeing if Nikolas had any suggestions or if he'd like to partake in the plans they had come up with. Seeing as Nikolas had things to handle on his island over the weekend, their plans for hanging out are transferred to his house. At the mention of horses, Elizabeth was more than eager to get to his island and see them for herself. A weekend of riding horses and possible sleepovers, granted Em's parents say yes, the small group of friends couldn't wait for the weekend to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=**  
 _\- 4 FOUR 4 -_  
 **=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Though it had taken quite a lot of pleading and promise making, Emily and Elizabeth got the approval they had been hoping for, eagerly packing up for the weekend on Spoon Island. Being a prince, he doesn't require much by way of adult supervision, which made the freedom of the weekend make them itch for it even more. They couldn't wait to do as they pleased for an entire weekend. No stresses of school. No expectations from family. Just three friends hanging out for the weekend.

"That your sketchbook?" Emily questions as Elizabeth slides an item into her bag. "Can I see?"

"Um...yeah. Sure." Elizabeth says pulling it out, holding it for a moment before handing it over. "Just don't judge too harshly, okay?"

"As if I'd ever." Emily counters before sitting crisscross on the bed, sketchbook upon her lap as she flips through the pages. "Are you kidding me?"

"Hey, you said you wouldn't judge..."

"Are you seriously kidding me, right now?" Emily looks up from the sketchbook to meet her eyes. "How could you not tell me that you had this kind of talent."

"You're just saying that." Elizabeth says as she tries to take the sketchbook back, but Emily keeps it out of her reach. "Come on, give it back."

"If I didn't really mean it, I'd have said something more mundane." Emily points out as she opens up the sketchbook to one of her favorites. "You have a real talent, Liz. Please tell me that you're seriously considering art as a career."

"Its just a hobby." Elizabeth says, finally getting her sketchbook back. "Something I do to express myself. That's it."

"Collecting bottle caps, is a hobby, Liz." Emily counters. "What you do...that level of talent...that's more than just a mere hobby."

"Okay, fine...its more than a hobby."

"Damn right." Emily says seriously. "Do you use other mediums than sketching?"

"I used to, but art supplies are hard to come by for me."

"What else have you done?"

"I've dabbled in various painting styles and sculptures." Elizabeth admits. "I'm still not too good at sculptures, but I've always loved painting."

"Wow." Emily shakes her head after a moment. "That's amazing. I hope you really consider making it a career."

"You really think so?"

"Definitely." Emily assures. "Really, Liz, you've got a real talent."

"Thanks, Em."

"Anyway, we better get going before Nik starts to worry." Emily says as she hops off the bed. "You know how he gets when we're even a little late."

"Yeah." Elizabeth laughs softly. "He's such a worry wart sometimes."

"No kidding." Emily shakes her head, grabbing her bag from where she tossed it by the door. "I think he takes those three years to his head."

"Well, he is older than us." Elizabeth reminds her as they head downstairs. "Three years is a pretty decent gap."

"Its three years." Emily scoffs. "Its not like its ten years."

"True." Elizabeth accepts. "Then again, he's also a prince, I think it comes with the territory."

"I guess." Emily says as they climb into the town car to be dropped off. "Either way, the guy really needs to learn to lighten up sometimes."

"That's what he has us for." Elizabeth counters with ease. "To tease the heck out of him and break him out of his princely routine."

"Right?" Emily agrees. "He's so lucky to have us."

"So lucky." Elizabeth laughs. "I mean, who else will keep that prince on his toes if we don't?"

"Oh, we're so bad." Emily laughs along with her. "Good thing he loves us, huh?"

"Yup."

Arriving at the launch, the girls thank the driver before boarding the boat to head to Spoon Island. Enjoying the breeze off the water, they kindly ask the captain to take his time getting to the island, wanting to enjoy the moment while it lasts. When the boat finally gets to the docks, Elizabeth and Emily both tip the captain before thanking him for the safe, enjoyable journey across the water. Taking the steps to the house, they can't help but wonder how the weekend will go, immediately stopped in their tracks when they get to the top and find Nikolas wasn't alone. Lucky was there.

"Um, nope." Emily says with a shake of her head before spinning on her heels. "Not happening."

"Em, wait." Nikolas calls out to her before letting out a sigh. "Liz, would you take Lucky inside, please? We'll be there in a minute."

"Sure." Elizabeth says with a shrug before pushing open the door. "After you."

"Emily wait up." Nikolas calls out to her as he rushes after her. "Seriously? You're seriously going to swim back to shore?"

"Beats staying here." Emily counters. "It was supposed to be just the tree of us, Nikolas."

"Its just Lucky." Nikolas points out. "Sarah's not here."

"And?" Emily counters. "You think she won't come looking for him like she always does? Ugh, where's Liz?"

"I asked her to go inside with Lucky." Nikolas replies. "The guy that's still your friend, I might add. Not to mention, my brother."

"Yeah, sure, he's still my friend...for now." Emily counters. "Until that witch makes him choose."

"You really think he'd turn his back on you after all you've been through?" Nikolas questions. "You've been best friends for too long to believe that would happen."

"Fine, fine." Emily sighs. "I still don't care as long as Sarah showing up is a possibility."

"She won't." Nikolas assures. "Even if she does, Lucky already swore to leave if she does. Its gonna be fine, Em, really."

"You said that last time, too."

"Yeah, well, this time's different." Nikolas promises. "Come on, Liz is still up there and you know she's been looking forward to riding Sheba."

"Fine, fine." Emily groans, sliding her shoes back on before grabbing her things. "But only because Liz is still inside. Nice play, by the way."

"It was a last resort." Nikolas admits, taking one of her bags to help her carry them to the house. "He's still Lucky, you know. He's still one of us."

"Yeah, yeah." Emily shakes her head. "Lets just get this over with."

Walking into the house together, they were surprised to hear laughter coming from the living room, both standing at the doorway watching as Elizabeth and Lucky stand off to the side talking. Clearly, the two of them weren't letting the weirdness of Sarah plague their encounter. From the laughter bubbling out of both of them, it was evident that they were getting along just fine.

"See." Nikolas gestures to the two. "If they can put Sarah aside, don't you think you can, as well?"

"Yeah, yeah." Emily says with a roll of her eyes before making their presence known. "Well, who's ready to party?"

"Em." Lucky walks over to her. "We okay?"

"Yeah." Emily nudges him playfully. "We're good."

"Great!" Elizabeth exclaims. "That means we can finally get to that pizza. It looks way too good to go to waste."

"You had me at pizza." Emily replies, linking arms with Elizabeth and walking over to the table of food. "Hey, Liz..."

"Yeah?" Elizabeth looks at Emily curiously. "What's up?"

"You and Lucky."

"Eh, he's okay." Elizabeth shrugs, glancing back at the guys as they settle the bags in the corner of the room. "Artist to artist, we've agreed to leave my sister out of it."

"You can do that?"

"I've left my sister out of most of my life." Elizabeth says with a shrug. "Not that hard to do it now."

"Makes sense."

"Besides, I have what she doesn't." Elizabeth points out as the put pizza onto their plates.

"What's that?"

"You." Elizabeth says with a soft smile. "As long as we've got each other, its 'Sarah, who?' at this point."

"You really have a way with words, you know." Emily says, hugging Elizabeth tightly. "You're the best."

"That is why we're best friends, after all." Elizabeth laughs. "Do me a favor, will ya?"

"Of course."

"Don't let Sarah being with Lucky stop you from being his friend." Elizabeth asks. "Its unfair to both of you to let her come between you guys. Okay?"

"Okay." Emily smiles softly. "You really are just a big softy underneath it all, huh?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"I think they already know." Emily laughs softly. "Shall we get them a slice?"

"I think we shall."

As thoughts of Sarah cease, the atmosphere in the house eased out, soon laughter could be heard as four friends enjoy the day together. Though they wouldn't be able to ride horses till the next day, the four friends come up with ways to enjoy themselves within the house. As they settle in for a movie marathon, Elizabeth takes a moment to just appreciate the company and the memories they will continue to make during this weekend long hangout. She's never really had true friends, people to hangout with like this, and she couldn't help but feel blessed to have it now. Settling into a seat next to Emily, the two share a soft smile before the nestle under the blankets for the marathon, both equally happy to be there in that moment.


End file.
